Dysfunctional
by Ethelwyn
Summary: Bound in handcuffs Hibari is at the mercy of the Bucking Bronco that does not show any. But sometimes all is not quite as it seems. D18. Warnings inside, please read and heed them. One-shot.


As I was wondering why Hibari is the way he is, this is what came to my mind. I have a very mean streak, and I allowed it to run free, but please, dear reader, try to bear with me 'til the end, it should be worth it. Reviews are always appreciated, as long as the criticism stays objective and not turns hateful.

This fanfiction is also available in Portuguese. It was translated by Lady-Elliot under the title "Disfuncional".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn, it all belongs to Amano Akira. I'm only borrowing her wonderful characters for entertainment purposes.

**Warnings: **Yaoi (meaning man on man action!), Angst, bondage, S/M, implied non-con, this is M for a reason, so if you don't like these themes just don't read them.

* * *

**Dysfunctional **

Metal was clanging as the dark-haired man was pulling on the handcuffs, trying in vain to free himself from them or at least get them to break through the wrought-iron design of the headboard he was chained to.

"Na-hah. There is no escape."

The words were punctuated by a sharp slapping sound, as the black riding crop hit the lean thigh of the younger man. A dark red welt marred the creamy white skin. It wasn't the first. Hibari's lips were pressed together tightly, no cry escaping them. Only the barest groan, that couldn't quite be choked, slipping past.

The soft leather flap at the end of the crop, being usually responsible for the satisfying slapping sound, was trailing over his exposed skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Hibari couldn't help the muscles of his tight abdomen twitching as the flap slid along it. Soon it was teasing his nipple. The fluttering and rubbing leather expertly puckered up the skin, raising the hardened peak in arousal. A deep blush crept onto Hibari's cheeks at his bodies betrayal.

Wavy golden hair tickled his face, as the man leaned down to whisper into his ear. Warm breath ghosted over his skin, raising the almost invisible tiny hairs.

"You know only too well how that blush turns me on," a voice soft as silk murmured, as a thumb brushed his cheek, to emphasize the words. "How ever do you expect me to hold back, when you show me this way how much you like it? When you look so lovely? You are bringing all of this upon yourself, you know that, Kyou-chan..."

A tremble ran through the whole body underneath him at the use of the pet name. This was the first trigger. Kyouya's eyes flashed, before he shut them tightly.

Sticking out his warm, wet tongue, Dino licked along the shell of the ear, nipped at the earlobe, slowly licking lower again, along the inviting expanse of Hibari's throat. His tongue played over the pulse point. On the tip of his tongue he could feel the life pumping through the younger man's body. Up until this moment the body underneath had turned rigid, only to arch up now, emitting a groan, as the bronco bit down hard, breaching the skin, tasting blood and sucking eagerly, marking his victim.

"The colors show so beautifully on your creamy skin. If you just exposed yourself more to the sun, they wouldn't show as well, and I wouldn't be so tempted. You just silently ask for this. But you should know, Kyou-chan, you don't need to keep silent around me. I love to hear your voice."

As expected only stubborn silence answered Dino. Lips pressed together in a tight line, Hibari panted through the nose, eying him darkly, pulling on his handcuffs again, only to tremble at the mentioning of the pet name once more. The riding crop was meandering its way along the chest and abdomen again.

"I will hear you before this night is over, one way or another," the bronco promised.

The crop hit the skin of the other thigh in another resounding slap, making Hibari twitch and groan again. His lip turned red, as he had bitten it to keep the scream from escaping. Only another, even more embarrassing sound escaped his tight lips through the nose now. A whimper. The blush deepened. Again his body betrayed him in the worst, possible way.

A smile was on Dino's face, as the soft flap circled the base of Hibari's erect and twitching cock.

"And you were trying to tell me, you don't want this. You are a very bad liar, Kyou-chan. Your body always betrays you."

Slowly the flap traveled up the length of the rigid flesh, making the helpless Hibari tremble. A drop of pearly liquid gathered on the head. Looking down onto the bound younger man, so defiant even in his current situation, Dino stroked the crown with his forefinger, taking the drop along as he lifted the finger to his mouth. Making sure Hibari watched him, he licked the digit languorously, moaning audibly.

"You taste so eager, you taste of pure lust. You want me to fuck you. You need it badly," the bronco told him.

"I'll bite you to death!" Kyouya spat venomously, once again pulling at the handcuffs, this time harder, chaffing the skin of his wrists.

Two fast, hard hits with the crop to Hibari's thighs had him arching again, groaning in pain and bloodying his lip further.

"Stop it with the empty threats."

Without further ado Dino put his hand between Hibari's legs. They snapped shut with way more force than the small frame seemed capable off, trapping the intrusive hand effectively. The bronco snorted angrily. In a split second his forearm was across Hibari's throat, robbing him of air.

"Spread 'em, Kyou-chan. You know you want this. You're eager to feel me so deep you can taste me in the back of your throat."

Choking and gasping for air Hibari had no way of denying these outrageous accusations. Only when he felt lightheaded, spots dancing before his eyes, did the clamping force in his legs give out. Slowly, reluctantly he spread his legs, closing his eyes in bitter defeat.

Not taking any more chances, Dino forced Hibari's legs far enough apart to kneel between them, effectively keeping the younger man from trying anything like this again.

"You only ever make this harder on yourself."

Shaking his had, Dino almost sounded sad, when he said this. Putting the crop aside, he took the lube, that he had put at the end of the bed.

Even when the cold, wet, coated fingers were at his entrance, did Hibari refuse to open his eyes. Instead, they were shutting even more tightly, when two fingers forced their way into him. Only the barest groan escaped him, his body going rigid once more. Although he knew he should relax, should succumb, to make it easier on himself, there was just no way. He could not relent.

Two fingers buried as deep as they would go, Dino moaned.

"You're so tight... so hot..."

Moving and scissoring them, he managed to squeeze in a third finger. Dino looked at Hibari. His lips were bloody, his eyes squeezed shut, but his cheeks were a beautiful, deep crimson and his cock was leaking copiously. He was an incredible sight. Nothing could compare to this.

When he pulled his fingers out, to coat himself, Hibari opened his eyes, finally. The deep blue eyes searched his hazel ones. The defiance was back in his face.

"Don't do this, or I'll bite you to death."

Unperturbed, Dino slid a slick hand along his rock-hard erection, moaning slightly.

"I told you to stop it with the empty threats. You want this even more badly than me. Don't worry, Kyou-chan. I'll make it, so it will last. I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week."

This was the second trigger. Hibari began to tremble. All defiance left his face. When the big, hard cock prodded his entrance, he searched for Dino's eyes again. His own were shining with a wet gleam.

"Please... don't do this...," Kyouya couldn't help but plead in a totally uncharacteristic, insecure voice.

Not heading this plea, Dino grabbed the other one's hips and buried himself in one hard, swift stroke to the hilt inside the incredibly tight heat that was Hibari Kyouya. With this, he fulfilled his promise, made earlier to the younger one.

One scream left Hibari's lips. After that he clamped his lips tight again. When the bronco hooked his arms under his knees, opening him even more shamefully, Dino lived up to his name, bucking and slamming into him with no holds barred. There was no way to stop either the man above him, or the tears that flowed from his eyes. Soon Hibari was crying freely, whispering again and again, that he would bite Dino to death, while the other man fucked him mercilessly.

The tears and the bitter whispers only served to spur the bronco on. Lifting Hibari's hips, Dino changed the angle of his thrusts, aiming for the younger man's prostate. When a strangled sound escaped Kyouya, he kept at it, hitting it again and again. His building orgasm rushing on, he wrapped his hand around Hibari's pulsing, twitching cock, pumping it in time with his slams.

Choked sobs accompanied the squirting fluids, creaming Dino's hand and his own stomach and chest, when Kyouya arched and bucked under the overwhelming sensation of his orgasm. His internal muscles rippled in spasms around the hard flesh plowing into him, when he came so hard.

"Kyouya!"

With his younger lovers name on his lips, Dino spilled his seed deep inside the receiving body. A few more times his hips bucked, as he rode wave after pleasurable wave. After he had withdrawn from the heat of Hibari's body, he immediately took the small key from the nightstand and opened the handcuffs. There was neither remorse, nor any alarm in Dino's action. He did not fear any retribution, despite all of Hibari's threats. He turned away from the younger man, taking rather longer than necessary to stow away the handcuffs, riding crop and lube, giving the other man a few moments to gather himself.

When Dino turned around again, Hibari slammed into him. Arms and legs wrapping around him tightly, the younger man clung to him, pressing into him, like he wanted them to become one entity. One arm went around Kyouya to stroke his back, soothingly. The hand of the other tilted the dark-haired man's head back. Tenderly, Dino kissed away the tears, still clinging to Hibari's lashes. Only a moment later the salty taste mixed with the copper of blood in a long, slow kiss.

Dino tried to pour all his love for the younger man into the tender kisses they only now could share. Stroking the scarred back of his lover, he tried not to think about the belt that had caused them. Still there was so much resentment, fury and hatred for the man that was responsible. The man that had forced his relationship with Kyouya to be like this.

Dino had chased Hibari for years. Though he was sure the other was interested he was blown off in the worst ways. Only when he had tended to an unconscious Hibari after a particularly grueling training, had he seen the scars. Tenderness, torture and never giving up had finally made the younger one open up to him. The belt scarring Kyouya's back was by far not the worst his father had done to him. Dino's heart broke, when he heard about the sexual abuse.

He had tried. With all the tenderness in the world, he had tried to love Hibari, showing him how everything could be so different. Kyouya had allowed it, let Dino hold him, even enjoyed the stroking, the sweet kisses a bit, but in the end, they did nothing for him. No matter how hard he had tried, the only times his younger lover ever seemed to be aroused, was when Dino had the upper hand during training.

That first time, Dino had hated himself. Calling Hibari "Kyou-chan", when he knew this was how his father had mocked him, had almost made him choke on the name. Even if his lover had almost begged him before, forcing himself on a pleading and crying body, had made him feel physically sick. But this was the only way they could be together. His lover's only way to feel pleasure was when it was mixed with pain. Only in replaying the evil scenes of his childhood, did he find release.

It was Kyouya's reaction afterward that reassured Dino, made it worth it. When his younger lover clung to him, when they shared sweet kisses, holding each other, touching, stroking, Dino saw someone, no one else would ever see.

He was the only living person who knew. He would personally have made Kyouya's father die a slow, grueling death, if that hadn't happened years ago. Hibari had learned how to become strong, how to never, ever let anyone do something against his will to him again. He had somehow found the strength to trust in Dino. He was the only one to know and the only one strong enough to live with the consequences.

Their relationship might be looked upon as dysfunctional, but they did not care. They had found ways to make it work for themselves. Dino had learned how to make Kyouya feel the needed pain, without causing lasting damage, getting over the bad feeling he had in the beginning. He was showing his love, by giving Hibari what he needed. Kyouya on the other hand had learned to let this one person in close, baring his scarred soul. In the aftermath of sex, he could relax enough, to receive Dino's tenderness, to appreciate and reciprocate it.

They didn't care for other peoples labels on their relationship, as they were wrapped around each other, tongues entangled basking in the glow of their love for each other.


End file.
